


Noyade

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Free!
Genre: Drowning, M/M, MakoHaru day 2015, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green eyes scanned the rocky waves of an angry ocean. For a moment, they sparked with recognition, but dulled a second after. “I can’t”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noyade

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MH DAY!! I finally did something on time! Sorry if it's rushed ;; Also, I'm trying to figure out the format with speech so if it seems off, PLEASE tell me what I can do to fix it. Thank you! Have a wonderful makoharu day.

“Haru, are you ready?” A calm voiced called out into the silent house. “Haru? Are you in the bath again?”An exasperated sigh came from one Makoto Tachibana, looking for his best friend, Haruka Nanase. The tall teenager wandered towards the bathroom and quickly entered, just to find his friend soaking in the tub. “Haru! We need to leave. There will be plenty of time to swim once we get to the beach.”  
Said teen let out a quiet sigh before lifting himself up, his infamous jammers hiding anything indecent.  
“Makoto, it's not a big deal. I’ll be done quickly.” Makoto nodded and made his way to the living room and took a seat at the worn down couch. It was supposed to be a relaxing trip, not a rushed one! Makoto got tickets, for two, for the train to Kotogahama beach. It was a special birthday present for Haruka, even if it was to happen a few months after his birthday. Despite his fear of the ocean, Makoto wanted to do this, to see Haru happy and free. So for one day, he would suck up his timidity and stay near the ocean. After a few mintues, Haruka came down, blue duffle bag in hand. “Ready.”  
Relief spread over Makoto’s face as he stood up. “Yeah, let’s head for the station then.”

The journey to the station was relatively quiet, both trying to hurry to reach the Shinkansen in time. To their relief, they made it on time. Both hurriedly got their bags set down and made it to their seats as soon as the train began to move. Makoto flopped down and took a deep breath, while Haruka sat down silently and peaked over at his best friend. “Are you really ok with this?”  
Makoto turned and looked at Haruka with an innocently questioning look. “Hm? Ok with what?”  
The other made a gesture to the outside as they passed by a sparkling ocean. “With that, this whole trip. Are you ok with going to the ocean again?”  
Makoto smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. “Of course I’m ok with it. I got us the tickets, didn’t I? I like watching you be free anyways.”  
A light pink dusted Haruka’s cheeks and he quickly looked away. “Thanks…”  
After the light conversation, the two settled comfortably in their seats and mentally prepared themselves for the long trip. Makoto decided to try and get some sleep and was out like a light within 7 minutes. Haruka, however, decided to stare at the ocean outside the window and mull over his thoughts. Obviously, he was very happy to be able to go the ocean, yet he felt guilty for having Makoto take him. The fear of the ocean was still very there and obviously didn’t plan to leave any time soon. The last time they went to the ocean, Rei almost drowned, and Haruka remembered seeing the intense fear in Makoto’s eyes, even after he saved Rei. No one else seemed to have noticed the small tremors that wracked Makoto’s body, or the way his body slightly jumped when he heard running water. The fact that Makoto hid it from everyone slightly hurt Haruka at first. He had no reason to hide, it’s not like they would judge him. As his train of thoughts left him, Haruka decided to take a peak at his sleeping friend beside him. Brown hair was slightly splayed on the headrest and light puffs of air came out of parted lips. To Haruka, Makoto looked like a sleeping angel.

Makoto abruptly woke up to shaking and quickly straightened himself up. “Is something wrong? Haru!”  
The dark haired teenager rolled his eyes and pointed to the window. “We stopped.”  
Makoto woke himself up and stood up, stretching his cramped muscles. “Looks like we’ve arrived at our destination. C’mon, lets get our bags.” Haruka nodded and followed his friend. Once the pair got their belongings they made the small trek to the beach’s hotel. It was a simple hotel with an oceanic theme, to Haruka’s secret enjoyment. Makoto got their card keys and the two found themselves in their hotel room. “So Haru, what do you want to do first?” As if to answer the question, Haruka began stripping himself, revealing his black and purple jammers. “You wore those the entire time!” Makoto knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but wearing a pair of jammers on a long train ride did not sound appeasing whatsoever. “Well, let’s go swimming then.” In comparison to Haruka being ready within minutes, Makoto took his sweet time getting his swim trunks out of his bag and going to the bathroom to change. Knowing Haruka would get impatient if he took too long, he hurried himself up. He came out to Haruka sitting on the bed with his bag all ready. “Ok let’s go!" Luckily, the eager swimmer didn’t have to wait long, for the beach was directly behind the hotel. Haruka quickly kicked off his shoes, knowing Makoto would pick them up, as soon as he was able to touch sand and then briskly walked towards the ocean, dumping his stuff under an umbrella. He slowed down as soon as he reached the wet sand and then suddenly stopped. The cool water came in and lapped at his feet, sending a shiver over Haruka. Blue eyes traced the receding water with interest and sparkled when the water came back. Meanwhile, Makoto was busy getting their stuff all set up. He laid the towels down on the sand and made sure everything was in the shade. Once it looked good enough for him, he leaned back into the towel and looked on at Haruka with interest, amused by his innocent curiosity. Despite the nagging fear in the back of his head, Makoto pushed on, enjoying the view of Haruka. After all, what could go wrong on such a gorgeous day?  
____________________________________________________________________  
Angry waves crashed against the shore and rain pelted the earth with a force that could be considered dangerous. Among the chaos, a lone person stood away from the disruptive ocean, but continued looking on. Makoto could feel himself shaking nonstop, his eyes frantic, and breathing erratic. Haruka was nowhere to be found and the tall teen was beyond panic. One moment they were relaxing without a care in the world and the next moment a storm hit the entire area. Everyone had evacuated, except Makoto. He noticed his best friend was not next to him, which had immediately caused him to become scared. He knew his worst nightmare came true when he saw a small head bob far out in the ocean. Haruka.  
He must have been drowning, but as soon as he saw it the more quickly it seemed to have disappeared. Every time he tried to take a step forward fear gripped him tightly like a coil. It hurt. Makoto was almost losing hope when he saw an arm raised above the dark waters. “Haru!” He shouted. He was alive! His hand reached out, as if he could suddenly pull his best friend out. Makoto tried to take a step forward, but he realized with fear that he couldn’t move. His eyes widened. “I-I can’t. I can’t do it!”  
His best friend would die just because he couldn’t get over his stupid fear. For a brief moment, life without Haruka flashed before his eyes. No more walking to school together, no more mackerel lunches, no more swim club, no more…Haru. Set on a decision, Makoto pushed himself forward as hard as he could and began running straight into the dangerous ocean. “Haru!” Without a care, he dived straight in, swimming with all his might towards the arm that began to sink. Water began entering his mouth and nostrils from his panicked frenzy, causing Makoto to hack and cough whenever he had oxygen. To his fear, the arm seemed to be getting farther and lower. Haru’s going to die, he’s going to die, he’s going to DIE! Makoto’s thoughts were racing at a mile a second, the thought of life without Haruka was too much and he could feel himself getting exhausted. Just when he thought it was hopeless, he saw the hand that was raised up breach the surface for a brief moment. With all his strength he pulled Haruka up onto his back, the first thing his eye catching were how blue his friends’ lips were. Please don’t leave me please I can’t live without you! I need you! With those words repeating in his head, Makoto used whatever strength he had left and push the two of them towards the shore. Lucky for them, the waves pushed them faster towards the shore, Makoto making sure that Haruka stayed above water. Even when they flopped on the shore, Makoto had yet to gain any relief. He quickly dragged Haruka away from the water and set him on his back. He took this time to observe the damage. Haurka’s skin was even more pale than he had ever seen, lips almost blue as the ocean itself, and worst of all, no breathing. Makoto sobbed and realized he was crying. Briefly, he remembered what Rei has said about CPR. Going through the steps in his head, he began to shakily hold onto Haru’s nose, tilted his head up, and began to blow air into the frigid mouth. Nothing but fear surrounded Makoto as he began to pump at Haruka’s chest, alternating between that and giving him air. Nothing’s working! He could feel himself getting lightheaded and his friend showed no signs of waking up. Despite feeling bad himself, Makoto kept on going, praying to whatever was out there to spare Haruka’s life and take his instead. After what seemed like hours, Makoto pulled back when he felt movement underneath him. He shakily reeled away, trying to not let himself pass out. Haruka has coughed up water and took a big gasp of air. Makoto laughed in hysterics and relief. He’s alive. 

After making sure Haruka was breathing, he quickly picked him up and ran to the hotel barefoot. Paramedics had already arrived to make sure everyone was ok. They noticed the damaged duo and hurriedly got an ambulance ready. Makoto had refused to leave Haruka’s side and ended up riding in the back and the medical personal began to attend to the unconscious boy. Makoto didn’t remember much after that, just a bunch of white from the hospital and he himself being put into a bed. The word “shock” went around a lot and Makoto assumed he went into shock because the next moment he woke up, Haruka lying next to him. He shot up, not caring his head felt like someone was trying to break through. “Haru!”  
Said boy opened his eyes tiredly and looked over at his shaking friend.  
“Not so loud…”  
Before he knew it, Makoto broke into tears. “H-Haru!”  
This startled the older boy and he began to shift so that he could face Makoto. “What’s wrong?”  
Shock flashed in deep green eyes. “W-what’s wrong? You…you drowned!”  
Haruka leaned on the taller teen and sighed. “I did… but you saved me. The doctors said I was really lucky to not have hypothermia or any permanent lung damage… I just have to be really careful for a while and not swim…”  
Not caring he was being loud; Makoto sobbed harder and brought Haruka into his arms. “I t-thought… I lost you forever! I thought… I thought of what life would be w-without you… and it was horrible! I couldn’t live without you. I love you!”  
In too much of a panic, Makoto failed to realize he just confessed his feelings that he promised to keep locked up. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession. Makoto…loved him? Haruka pulled away and grabbed Makoto’s face, forcing frenzied green to meet calming blue.  
“I would never leave you…nothing could force me to leave you, Makoto. I…I love you, too.”  
Even if he was calmer, Makoto continued to cry. “R-really?”  
Haruka laughed quietly and nodded. “Really.” He leaned over and placed a gently kiss on Makoto’s chapped lips to try and silence him. It seemed to have worked since the other had inhaled sharply through his nose and became silent. After a couple of seconds, Haruka pulled away, a gently smile gracing his lips. “Are you ok?”  
Makoto nodded slowly, still reeling from everything that has transgressed.  
“I just…I just don’t understand how you’re ok.”  
Haruka rolled his eyes and lied down on the bed, pulling Makoto with him. “I’m not that weak, and the water loves me.”  
The green-eyed teen just laughed a little and wiped the remaining tears from his face and eyes. “I’m glad I didn’t lose you.” He brought his arms around Haruka, tucking the other’s head under his chin. “I love you, Haru-chan,” He said sleepily.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
